Currently, due to development of electronic communication industry, user devices (for example, electronic devices, such as a cellular phone, an electronic organizer, a personal complex terminal, a lap top computer or the like) have become necessity in the modern society, and thus become important information transfer means that is rapidly changing. Such a user device comes to make user's work convenient through a graphical user interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen, and to provide a variety of multimedia based on a Web environment.
Also, the user devices are equipped with various electronic components so as to provide various functions. For example, the user devices are equipped with a stereo speaker module to provide a listening-to-music function using a stereo sound. In addition to, the user devices are equipped with a camera module to provide a photography function. Further, the user devices are equipped with a communication module to provide a communication function with other electronic devices.
Furthermore, a tendency to prefer luxurious appearance has been increasing, and in accordance with such a tendency, the competition for manufacturing the user devices luxuriously and attractively has been more intense.